Lay Your World On Me
by YoungKittenWhitlock
Summary: One-Shot. Emmett has the worst luck with new neighbors. First the Whitlocks. Foul mouth beer drinking rednecks. Now a hermit who plays her music way to loud. But when he starts to fall for this broken, lifeless hermit, will he follow the rednecks advice and stay away? NOT A HEA! AH/AU


**This One-Shot was something that came from the top of my head. It was not planned out and I typed it out quickly. So all mistakes are mine. It's not my best piece of work, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. So here it is. **

**WARNING: This story is NOT a happily ever after.**

**Also I don't own twilight.**

* * *

_"I know you think you're all alone. I haven't been there when you've needed me. I didn't deserve the love you gave. But now I'm telling you I'm here, if you need a friend."_

I rolled over in my bed and shoved the pillow over my head. Trying to block out the loud horrific music coming from next door, with no success. It's been constant since the new neighbor moved in three days ago. It was so loud at first I thought she was having band practice. But I eventually recognized Rob Zombie and Later Ozzy Osbourne blasting from her house. Just my luck. I finally get my act together and open up my own shop, when I get a neighbor who stays up at all hours blaring hardcore rock music. I sighed flipping another way.

Of course I had tried to ask her to turn it down. But I guess the music was so loud that she had not heard me knocking. I only knew it was a 'her' because Jasper, another neighbor, had seen her moving in. I unfortunately was at work, trying to stock my kitchen for the grand opening. Which, might I add, was a success.

I have tried to be nice thus far. But the music is really starting to affect my sleep, therefore affecting my work. I almost had the same problem when Jasper and his brother Peter moved here.

* * *

It was a Saturday and I was in my back yard punching the bag I had hanging from a tree, when I heard the roar of a loud engine. Followed by the unmistakable voice of Hank Williams Jr. I cringed and made my way to the front of my house to see the biggest truck I've ever seen in my life. It was a white Ford with blue lightning bolts running down the side. I couldn't see much else of the truck from the mud covering it. It stood so tall that I could almost walk under it. And I'm 6'5, that's no easy feat.

I stood on my front porch in my workout gear admiring the truck when the driver's door opened. Automatic running boards slid from under the door and a cowboy boot came into view. A few seconds later a man jumped out making an empty beer can fall to the ground. He wore ripped blue jeans and a button up blue shirt. As he bent down to pick up the empty can I noticed the black cowboy hat he wore.

He picked up the can and threw in forcibly into the monster of a truck. "Git yer stinkin' ass outta my truck, Jasper!"

I heard the passenger door open and a loud laugh. "I told you not to stop at Taco Bella, fucker." The passenger, Jasper, said. He walked around to the front of the truck and I got a good look at him. His outfit was pretty much the same as the drivers. The only difference was he was not wearing a cowboy hat and his shirt was green.

His blond hair came to just below his ears. And even though it made me sound like a girl. I couldn't help but think it was fucking glorious. I shook myself of that thought when Jasper received a punch in the gut from the driver. "Damnit Peter," Jasper wheezed out. "What're the new neighbors gonna think of you out here beatin' on yer brother like 'at."

New neighbors? I thought, horror flashing across my face. Mother of God, these are my new neighbors?

I quickly made my way inside, before they noticed me. The last thing I wanted was to become acquainted with my… my new neighbors. I shivered just thinking about it.

I sat in my house for the rest of the day growling and complaining to myself about the beats and bangs next door as the new neighbors moved in. By five P.M I was so frustrated that when the phone rang I answered it with a, "What!?"

"Watch your mouth young man." My mom said from the other line. "Oh, Mom. Hi." I said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for that; I'm just a little aggravated right now."

"What's wrong honey?" My sweet mother asked with concern. I smiled despite the loud thumping from next door. "I have new neighbors, and, mom, they're just…" I cut myself off with a groan as another bang sounded through my house.

"Tell me about them? Why don't you like them?" She asked confused. I quickly recounted the day to her.

"Oh Emmett. I'm sure they are not that bad. Everyone makes a lot of noise when they first move in. They are just trying to get set up." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Mom," I whined. "They are a couple of foul mouth rednecks!"

I heard my mom sigh. "Just give them a chance son. Don't judge a book by its cover."

I groaned and we conversed for a few minutes then hung up. But not before she made me promise to at least give the neighbors a chance.

And like the good boy that I am. I listened to my mother and tried to talk to them the next day. Turns out Peter and Jasper aren't so bad. Of course they are a couple of foul mouth rednecks but they are pretty smart. It blew my mind to find out that they are lawyers.

That's actually why they moved here. They were offered a great job with a big law firm in Port Angles.

* * *

I groaned coming out of my thoughts as the song came to a sudden stop and another started up. I'm never going to get any sleep like this. I sighed and slipped on a coat over my pajamas.

This time I'll make sure she gets the door. I thought to myself as I followed the sidewalk that lead to her house.

I banged on the door like the police would. Still no answer. I sighed and rubbed my head. Maybe I should wait until the song ends. Then she can get the door. If she's not deaf by then.

I stood outside her door for a full minute, freezing my balls off, before the song finally ended. I swiftly knocked on the door and got no answer. I banged and still got no answer. The next song started up and I grumbled to myself and tried to peek inside her window. It was too dark to see anything.

I paced inside my bedroom, trying to think of anything to block out the noise. I could go to my parents, I thought, but after a glance at the time, I knew that wouldn't happen. If I showed up at my parents' house this late they would have a heart attack.

I sighed and grabbed my pillow and a blanket.

I knocked on the Whitlock's door loudly. "I'ma commin'!" I heard Peter shout. He flung the door open wearing boxers with hearts on them and a matching tank top. I smirked.

"What the hell you doin' here so late Emmett?" He asked looking suspiciously at my pillow and blanket.

"Hey, Peter, nice outfit." I smirked again. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up cupcake boy." He scoffed pointing at my cupcake pajamas.

"Hey, these were a gift from my mother and I'm a baker. So I have a right to wear cupcakes if I want to." I glared at him. "Can I crash here?" I quickly went on before I froze to death.

He let me in and closed and locked the door. "Sure, anytime, but why?" He drawled. I sighed and sat on the couch. "The new neighbor loves Ozzy." I grumbled. "And I've got to get some sleep before work."

"Fine by me. But I ain't gotta work in the mornin'. So I'ma be in here catchin' up on my TV show." He said sitting on the recliner with a Bud Lite in his hand.

I nodded and tried getting comfortable on his couch, but before my head hit the pillow I heard the opening line for Walker Texas Ranger playing.

I sighed. At least it wasn't too loud.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to my phones alarm. I quickly shut it off. Walker Texas Ranger was still playing in the background as I got off of the couch with my back cracking.

Peter was snoring softly from the recliner. He must have fallen asleep sometime during the night. I folded up my blanket and made my way to the door, but tripped over a couple of beer cans. They made a loud bang and I cringed looking at Peter to see if I had woken him. But he turned his head and let out a loud snore. I sighed in relief.

After going home and showering, I hurried off to the quietness of my bakery.

* * *

I'd had a great day at work so even the shredding guitar from next door couldn't take the smile off of my face. I decided to go visit Peter and Jasper since I knew they didn't have to work today.

I laughed out loud at the sight on their front porch. Jasper sat on a huge ice chest and Peter sat in a rocking chair holding a guitar. Both wearing boxers and both had tons of empty beer cans scattered around them.

The best part about the Whitlock's house was that it was on the left of my house. Therefor the annoying music from the right of my house wasn't as loud.

"How long have you two been out here?" I asked eyeing the beer cans. "Not long. These cans are from yesterday." Jasper mumbled then burped.

"Huh… I must have not noticed them last night." I said taking a seat on the steps. "I see she still ain't let up on the music." Peter said gesturing with a beer in his hand. I nodded and Jasper handed me a beer.

"Why don't cha call the cops, on her?" Jasper asked with a raised brow. "Nah, I'm trying to give her a chance." I said shaking my head. "It's been three days and she still ain't turned it off." Jasper reminded me. I shrugged. "When she pisses me off enough I'll call the cops."

"That reminds me of a song." Peter said as he started to strum his guitar.

"When I'm sittin' on a toilet in a house that I don't know," He began to sing. I grinned waiting to see what hilarity he was going to spew from his mouth.

"Lookin' all around me where'd the toilet paper go," I chuckled as Peter closed his eyes feeling the music.

"Feelin' real uneasy, feelin' real uncertain, I gotta wipe my ass again with a plastic shower curtain." I couldn't hold my laughter in at this point.

"It's those little things, those itty bitty things. It's those little things like that that piss me off." I kept laughing as Jasper joined in.

"When I pick up on a woman and I take her home to bed, she takes her clothes off, gets on her knees and ..." He cut off howling like a dog. I had tears at this point.

"I asked her what her name was, she told me in was Venus. Well I reached down between her legs... Oh good Lord it's those little things, those itty bitty things. That woman had a big thing. It ain't no little thing. It pissed me off." He ended shaking his head.

I was howling with laughter. "Did that really happen to you Peter?" I asked between gasps. Peter turned his head but not before I saw a blush. Jasper nodded, confirming the song and I fell off of the porch laughing.

After I calmed down I had to ask about it. "It was a long time ago and I was drunk. She… He had nice titties!" Peter yelled red-faced. "If you didn't want him to know about it, you shouldn't have made a song about it." Jasper said chuckling. "I didn't think he would figure out it was me!" Peter yelled like a child and slammed the door after stomping into the house. I laughed again whipping tears. Only Peter.

Jasper and I sat there for a while longer talking before it was time for me to go home. My phone rang as soon as I unlocked my door. "Hello?" I answered holding my finger to my ear trying to block out the music. "Hello Son." It was my dad this time.

I talk to my parents at least once a day. They worry about me. I don't mind. "Hey dad!" I said as I closed my door blocking a little of the noise. "I hear your neighbor. Still no luck?" He asked. I sighed. "No. Not really." I said.

We talked a while longer and I hung up the phone. My dad gave me the same advice as Jasper. Call the cops. I don't know why I haven't all ready. I would have, back in the day. But since my mom told me to give Jasper and Peter a chance. I vowed to do the same for others. I'm a lot more tolerant these days.

As that realization came. So did another. The music had stopped. I ran to my window hoping she was leaving the house so I could get a glimpse at her but no such luck. I did notice a small beat up car sitting beside her old red rust bucket of a truck.

Someone was visiting the hermit. I stayed at the window waiting and watching and waiting and watching. Finally her front door opened and a couple of men stepped out. One was short with blond hair tied back in a ponytail. The other was slightly taller but still short, with dread locks. The one with dreads had a backpack on and both had cigarettes hanging from their mouths. They honestly looked like a couple of drug dealers.

That's great! I thought as they got into the car and pulled off. Not only does she keep you up all night with horrible music, but she's a drug addict as well.

I sighed. Well, I guess now would be the best time to confront her.

I paused at her door and put on a fake smile, looking down at the cupcake in my hand. I was trying to butter her up. You get more out of people if you're nice to them. I just wanted her to keep her music down.

I knocked on her door and waited. Nothing. I knocked again. Nothing. I raised my hand to knock again, when the door slid open to reveal the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

She never looked up at me. She stood there with a blank face looking at my chest. Like she sees me but she really isn't seeing me.

Her beautiful golden brown hair was pulled back with a head band. Her face was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. "Yeah?" She asked softly after I stood staring like an idiot.

I cleared my throat and put the smile back on my face. "Hello. I'm Emmett. I live next door. I brought you a cupcake." I rushed out. Way to go Em. Make her weak in the knees. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself.

"What I mean is. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier so I brought a cupcake to… uh… yeah…" I mumbled shoving the cupcake at her. She gently took it from my hands. "Thanks." She said quietly, never looking up.

"So what's your name?" I asked. It didn't look like I would get it from her any other way. "Bella." She said fidgeting slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I was wondering if maybe you could do me a favor." I asked nicely.

She raised her brow but still looked at my chest with a blank expression. "Could you please keep your music down? I have work and it's hard for me to sleep." I asked nicely.

"Sure." She mumbled as she stepped back in her house and closed her door. I stood there a second with a surprised look on my face. What the hell just happened?

No goodbye. No nice to meet you. Nothing. She just closes the door in my face. I shook my head and turned to leave when I heard the music start up again.

I sighed in relief when she turned it down. It was still loud but not loud enough to hear from my house.

That night I lay in my bed sighing happily. I would get my first goodnights sleep in four days. Unfortunately, every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was Bella. Her beautiful brown hair. Her pale skin. Her blank expression. I knew I had to talk to her again. I told myself I would after work tomorrow before I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next day at work I decided to bring more treats to Miss Bella. This time I made it a mission for her to look at me. To look me in the eyes.

So after work I grabbed the box of fresh cookies I had made and went straight to Bella's door. She answered on the third bang. I had to knock loudly, because, of course, the music was loud. Still not as loud as it had been being.

"Yeah?" She asked. The same as yesterday. Blank expression. Looking at my chest. "Hi Bella!" I said cheerfully. "Hi." She mumbled.

"I had some left over cookies from work today. I thought you might like them." I said holding out the box. "Thanks." She mumbled taking the box and stepping back into her house. This time I caught the door before she slammed it in my face.

She looked up then, over my shoulder. She still had the blank expression. I was drawn to her chocolate brown eyes. They were beautiful, and haunting all at the same time. Her eyes were empty. Like she was dead inside.

"Is there something else?" She asked. I jumped slightly and looked away from her eyes. "Would you like to come over and meet your other neighbors?" I asked quickly not wanting her to shut me out.

"No thanks." She said and pulled the door from my grasp, shutting it and locking it.

* * *

That night, all I could think about, all I could see, all I dreamed about, was her hauntingly empty eyes. I made another vow to myself. To put life back into those beautiful chocolate brown orbs.

* * *

Over the course of the next week I made some excuse to drop by Bella's house. More baked goods, borrowing a hammer that I didn't even need. I even tried the age-old trick of borrowing a cup of sugar. I'm a baker! I have plenty of sugar! I know she saw right through me, even though her expression never changed from the blank look. I asked her to come over once more but she quickly declined. I told her the offer was always open and she closed the door.

* * *

I stepped out of my house on Saturday evening, intending to get Bella out of the house this time. But before I could leave my lawn the small beat up car parked in Bella's drive way and the two men stepped out. This time the blond guy was holding the backpack. I watched as he pulled a key from his pocket and opened Bella's door.

"Hey Em!" Peter yelled from his porch. I turned and made my way to his house. "What's up Peter?" I asked as I stepped onto his porch.

"Not much. I was just wondering if you knew those dudes." He asked pointing at the car. I shook my head. "No. Do you?" I asked. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look man, I see you goin' over there all the time. I'm just saying be careful. Cause anybody who hangs around those dudes is no good." He said with a stern face.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" I asked confused. Of course, I know they look like they are up to no good but I needed to know what Peter knows. For Bella's sake.

He sighed and sat in the rocking chair. "That's James Hunter and Laurent White. They've been booked multiple times for drug trafficking."

My face paled. So it was true. They are a couple of drug dealers. I guess my first impression of Bella was true as well. She's an addict.

I thanked him and rushed home. My mind running a mile a minute. I wanted to help her. I wanted to call the cops. I wanted to stay away and forget she even existed.

I knew the last one was impossible. Since I had first laid eyes on her, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I had to find a way to help her. I had to go over there tonight, and tell her I care. Tell her that I could get her help, my fathers a doctor. We could find her a good rehabilitation center.

When I finally came to this decision, I heard music. It startled me. She hasn't had the music this loud since I asked her to turn it down.

Something was wrong. It had to be, I felt it, deep in my stomach. I ran outside leaving my door open. I sprinted to her house barefoot.

I banged on her door but the music was too loud to hear it. I tried the door knob but it was locked. My panic started to rise. I had to get in that house.

I stood back and rammed my shoulder into the door. It creaked but didn't move. I tried three more times. On the third try it flew open and I stumbled inside.

The room was completely dark. I could only see the glow of the stereo. "Bella!" I yelled loudly feeling around for a light switch.

Once I found it and flipped the lights on the first thing I noticed was the coffee table in the middle of the room. It was littered with empty Vodka bottles and prescription pill bottles. I ran for the stereo and turned the music down.

I turned around shouting for Bella again when I found her. She was lying face down behind the coffee table.

"Bella!" I ran to her side dialing 911. I gave them the address and quickly hung up with no other details.

"Bella! Please! Open your eyes!" I cried lifting her up and laying her head in my lap. To my horror an empty pill bottle rolled from her hand.

My eyes widened and I cried out as I felt for a pulse, getting nothing. "No, no! Bella no!"

I laid her back down tilting her head back getting ready for CPR. "Come on Beautiful." I mumbled while pumping on her chest. I felt her pulse and still got nothing. I tried again.

"Please Bella, please." I begged on my fifth try. Tears streamed down my face as I still got no results. "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry, beautiful." I cried holding her body to mine as the EMT's rushed in with Ozzy Osbourne playing in the background.

_"We all laugh and we all cry. We all hurt the same inside. We all fall down and we lose faith in who we really are. But if we bend instead of break, the choice for us is to make it together._

_Lay your world on me"_

* * *

**Yeah... Like I said... not my best. Anyways... The lyrics from the beginning and the end are from Lay Your World On Me by Ozzy Osbourne. It's an amazingly inspirational song. You should look it up. The song that Peter sings is called Little Things by Rodney Carrington. It's hilarious! I may put a link to the songs on my profile later. **

**So let me know what you thought! I reply to all of my reviews! :D**


End file.
